


smile for me

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [29]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choi Soobin-Centric, Denial of Feelings, Heavy Angst, Hurt Choi Soobin, Illusions, Keyword: Remember, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Something feels wrong about this; about Huening and the way his hands feel so cold and eyes empty, but Soobin can’t seem to put his finger on it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	smile for me

Soobin is typing peacefully on his laptop before Huening bounds into the room, full of energy. He rests his chin on Soobin's shoulder, peering at the glowing text. It’s been a while since he last saw him, he still hasn’t changed

"No school and you're _still_ studying?” he pouts cutely. “Don’t you know what fun is, Soobin-hyung?"

The older boy doesn't answer, too focused on what he’s currently doing. Something feels wrong about this; about Huening and the way his hands feel so cold and eyes empty, but Soobin can’t seem to put his finger on it.

"C'mon, Hyungie~ It's a beautiful day outside; birds chirping, sun's shining and all that junk. You need to get out more." 

And then Huening is dragging him to the empty living room, challenging him to dance, letting the music take the lead. Huening dancing in the privacy of their room, eyes closed as the pounding beat of the radio guides his movements. Soobin looks on, impassive, but there is a hint of… something in his eyes. But it doesn’t stop them. They dance until their feet feel numb and the next thing he knows they are sleeping side by side.

Soobin reaches out to touch his rosy cheek as he tries to remember what happened today. Huening resting his chin on Soobin's shoulder to look at the computer screen. Soobin and Huening singing in the living room. Huening and Soobin in the balcony, dancing down the sunlit paths. Huening facing Soobin, smiling. He extends a hand and beckons him nearer.

Then another memory suddenly appears. Soobin walking through the darkness, alone. Huening appears by his side, falling in step with him. Soobin does not acknowledge his presence, but does not tell him to go. After a while, Huening reaches out and grabs Soobin's hand.

Soobin hesitates. Huening begins to pull away, when he suddenly tightens his grip. He looks up in surprise. Soobin firmly laces their fingers together. Huening smiles.

_One should always follow his feelings._

Huening laughing, running towards a bright light. Soobin chases him, the first truly happy expression appearing on his face.

But then he’s gone, and Soobin is alone again.


End file.
